The present invention relates generally to optical fibers and more specifically to patching fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables are utilized extensively in the telecommunications industry, as well as other industries, as a preferred transmission medium because of their ability to carry large amounts of data over long distances at high speeds. In order to carry the data, the fiber optic cables require an uninterrupted end to end link. Accordingly, any interruption in this end to end link may-effect the performance of the fiber optic cable and can render the fiber optic cable inoperable.
One common cause of interruptions in a fiber optic cable""s transmissions is damage to the cable. A cable is considered damaged when one or more of the individual optical fibers is cut or otherwise unable to effectively transmit data. One way in which fiber optic cables can be damaged is when they are unintentionally cut. When a fiber optic cable is cut data can no longer be transmitted by the cable. Accordingly, it is important for the user of the fiber optic cable to repair the damaged portion of the cable as quickly as possible.
To repair a damaged fiber optic cable, a patch length of fiber optic cable is typically inserted between the ends of the damaged cable. Traditionally, the process of joining the patch length to the ends of the fiber optic cable has required the fusing of the patch to the two ends of the cable. This process requires a large excavation and the use of a fusion machine and a clean room. The ends of the fiber optic cable and the ends of the patch that are to be spliced are brought together and then heated so as to fuse the ends together. This process of fusion splicing is typically done in a clean room environment. In such a splicing process, a patch of approximately 200 feet is commonly used. After completing the fusion splicing, the fused portions of the fiber optic cable and the patch are often encased in a housing to protect the splices.
This method necessarily requires a significant amount of time and money to complete the repair. A large number of people are needed to create the large excavation that is needed to effectuate the repair. Also, this method requires the use of two separate enclosures to protect the two fused portions of the fiber optic cable. Moreover, this process requires a large amount of time to complete. A system and method for splicing optical fibers that overcomes these deficiencies is needed.